I Love You
by VannuroRB
Summary: After leaving for America, and returning two years later, Yami learns the truth about his friend and seeks to correct the mistakes he had made unknowingly.
1. Chapter 1

So, I like making things up at random times, really inconvenient I know.

But, uh, yeah, have this. And, do what you want with it, probably dislike it maybe.

* * *

I Love You Part 1~

Yugi sat on the park bench patiently. A bitter chill swept through the autumn air, stroking chills over his body, and forcing him to breathe heavily and rub his hands together to keep warm. Everyone who had passed him was dressed in thick coats already, leaving Yugi to scorn his school uniform, as he suffered with the cold alone. But despite his numbing fingers, Yugi insisted on keeping seated. After all, he had promised to meet Yami there, after he had finished cleaning duties at school.

With another shiver and sigh, Yugi stuck his hands between his knees, hoping that some of his body warmth would pass on to his exposed skin.

"Hey Yugi!" Yugi lifted his head up, and saw Yami running along outskirts of the park, before entering and catching up with Yugi at the bench. He took a moment to catch his breath and wipe away the light sweat he had gained from his run "Sorry I'm so late. I was left behind".

"It's okay" Yugi reassured, and stood up as well, hoping to give Yami some comfort for having to stand "So, there's something you wanted to tell me?"

Yami nodded his head, taking another moment to gasp for air, before pulling a wide smile "I got accepted into the student exchange programme; isn't that cool?! I get to go to America!"

Yugi just stared at Yami, trying to find a way to express his feelings. He wanted to smile back, to show his support for his friend in his enthusiasm, but it was hard to muster it up. The corners of his mouth tried to twitch upwards into a smile, but the shock and surprise of the news compelled him to stare dumbly, expecting there to be more for Yami to say.

"W-Well…that's…uh…" Yugi shook away his astonishment, clearing his throat as he did so "C-Congratulations. When…are you leaving?"

"Next semester" Yami answered "I get to stay there until I graduate, awesome right?"

"Two years…?" Yugi lowered his eyes briefly, a threat of tears came to his eyes, one that he forced to swallow back, lest he made a fool of himself "Wow that's…that's a long time".

"Yeah…yeah it is" Yami took a moment, as if realising the heavy weight of the announcement gave to Yugi, and mirrored his despair "But…should be fun, right?"

"Mm. Should be" Yugi agreed.

"Yeah…" Yami rubbed the back of his neck, deliberating on what to say, before settling with "I wanted to tell you first. But…well, I'm sorry for leaving you for such a long time".

Yugi managed to give a valiant laugh at the comment, despite the action having to be forced from him "Don't be silly! You've wanted to do this for a while now right? You should go! It'll be fun, like you said. Just don't start slacking on your grades when you leave!"

Yami replied with a chuckle, and replenished the smile on his face again "I won't! I promise to work hard!"

For the last few months before Yami left Japan, Yugi made sure to spend time with Yami whenever her could. He forced his friend to go to almost every place he suggested, making sure they had only happy memories between them, and making the final departure even harder.

On the morning of his flight, Yami was hurriedly packing the remains of his belongings, while his father started the car, and his mother was stationed at the stairs to hustle Yami along. After stuffing his suitcase to the brim, Yami locked it, and ran downstairs, along with his second suitcase by his side.

Once Yami had reached to the bottom step, his mother held his shoulder, and pushed him towards the door "Come on! We won't be able to beat the traffic!"

"I know!" Yami hissed as he stepped into his shoes, and stumbled outside.

As Yami ran to the car and opened the boot, he tossed his suitcases inside, and slammed it shut with a sigh.

"Yami?"

Yami turned around, spotting Yugi a few paces down the street. He stood waiting patiently, his eyes heavy from having to wake up early also, and an envelope clasped within his hands. When noticed by Yami, he managed to bravely walk towards him, though somewhat shaky from his forced awakening.

"Yugi I…I have to go now" Yami tried to explain, hoping Yugi would understand his need to rush.

"I-I know but…" Yugi bit his lip, and extended his arms to show the letter "R-Read this. I-I wrote it".

"Oh" Yami took it from Yugi, and was ready to open it.

"Not now!" Yugi was quick to grab his hands, cease him in his action, before shrinking back to his quiet and tired self "N-Not now. Later…like, on the plane or something. But not now, okay?"

"A-Alright" Yami gave one last look to the letter before putting it in his pocket, rather fearful about its contents, despite being written by Yugi "I have to go now, I might miss the plane".

"Okay…" Yugi took a look to the car when Yami's father urged them to wrap up their conversation. He turned back to Yami, and pulled a small smile, despite it being weak with clear distraught "Have a good time".

"I'll try. I'll miss you, goodbye Yugi" Yami was then ushered to the car by his mother, giving little time to say anything else to Yugi as he sat inside, and buckled himself up for a speedy ride. Once his family was inside, his father drove the car down the road, leaving Yugi behind to watch the vehicle to disappear round the corner.

Once his father had driven the car off the smaller streets and to the main roads, they were struck with heavy traffic, rising tensions between the family. His mother was doing her best to be a lookout, trying to find any way to move quicker through the sea of cars, while his father took to blaming every little thing about their lateness. Yami sat in the back of the car, his fingers tapping against his knees, as he watched the time tick by on the digital clock.

But somehow, no doubt by sheer luck, they managed to get to the airport in reasonable time. As soon as his father pulled the car up into a car park, Yami was forced out of the car, while his mother took out his suitcases to carry. With little time left before his plane took off, Yami gave one last farewell to his parents—which managed to reduce his mother to tears—and left for his gate, able to board his plane.

With his luggage safe, and with a seat by one of the windows, he was secure to head to America. He waited until the plane was in the air before reaching for his pocket, hoping to pull out the letter, but found nothing.

He gave a frown and searched intently for a few moments, before groaning, and draping his hand over his face. The letter was missing. No doubt within the chaos of running late, the letter had fallen out of his pocket, and he did not notice it. He rested back in his seat, and stared out the window, seeing the islands of clouds go by in a peaceful state. He hoped that it had been dropped in the car, and that his parents would notice and take care of it, or send it to him if it was little trouble. However, if he had lost it outside, the least he could wish for was that it was not all that important, and that Yugi could simply tell him when he saw him next.

But he could not worry about the letter at that time, for once he reached America, he had a lot more concerns to care about in his new home.

* * *

Yami sat on the floor of his bedroom, searching through his suitcase one last time, and making sure he had everything packed away for his return home. Though, unlike the last time he left for the airport, he was much more hesitant than the last time.

He wanted to return home, see his parents again, and live the rest of his life back in Japan. But he had a good time in America; he was not reluctant to call it his second home, or to live there if he had the opportunity. But he had priorities in Japan, and the decision to switch countries was never an easy task, so decided that it was best for him to return home after he graduated.

"You finished packing yet?"

The voice made Yami jump out of his thoughts, and turn around to see his host's son, Leon. He was leaning against the door frame, giving an idle look to Yami's suitcase contents.

"Yeah, I think so" Yami zipped up his suitcase, but simply rested his arms on top of it "I'm going to miss this place a lot".

"Yeah, it's going to be quiet here without you too" Leon heaved a sigh, and rapped his fingers against his arms for a moment "So, whatcha gonna do when you get back to Japan?"

"Haven't a clue" Yami responded "My parents have decided to move, so I'm going to help them out with moving and clearing out some of my old stuff. But after that, I don't know. Might go to University, or find my own place, I don't know…"

Leon gave a hum of acknowledgement, but said nothing. After a few moments, Leon walked over to Yami, wrapped his arm around his neck, and ruffled his hair in a teasing manner. Yami gave a laugh, tussling with Leon for a while, and managing to escape from his grasp. When he was free, Yami picked up his suitcase, and was ready to carry it and its brother downstairs.

Leon looked over Yami one last time, before giving him a comforting pat to his shoulder, hoping that it would somehow ease his apprehension, and led him downstairs to the front door.

His host was waiting at the door, tears brimming in her eyes, reminiscent of his own mother submitting to her own weeping. Yami tried to give a brave smile, but even he could not shake of the wavering sadness he held. Once he got close enough, she let her hands hold his face, and bring it gently to rest into her shoulder.

"Make sure your trip is safe Yami, okay?"

"I will" Yami replied, placing his suitcases down, embracing the woman back.

She then held him away, running her thumbs along his cheek bones "Are you sure you don't want me to run you to the airport? It'll take no time at all, I'm sure".

"It's fine. I'm happy to walk there" Yami reassured "You don't have to worry about me".

"Okay, if you're sure Yami".

"Hey Yami" Yami turned to Leon, seeing his arm extended, so took hold of his hand to shake it "You better come back to visit man".

"Totally" Yami let go of his hand, and retrieved his suitcases once again. With his luggage in his hold again, the host opened the door for him, allowing him to step out of the house.

"Are you sure you have everything? Passport and all?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm certain" Yami patted his pockets just to make sure, and passed on a smile "I've got everything, don't worry".

"Okay, just checking" She gave a heavy sigh, smiling at Yami one last time "We're going to miss you Yami; be sure to get back to Japan safely, alright?"

"I will" Yami hung on to his words, lingering to say goodbye, as he convinced himself there was no two ways about it "Goodbye, and thanks for everything you've done".

"Goodbye Yami. Be good to your parents when you get back home, okay?"

"I will" Yami carried his suitcases with him down to the street, only briefly looking back to exchange waves with the family, before carrying on his way. As he continued to put distance between him and the house, he breathed an easy sigh, knowing that he had conquered one of the two hard steps that day would bring.

Once he got to the airport, he was boarded on a plane, and headed back to Japan. It took a while for the plane to reach Japan, and by the time he had, it was already turning to night. He was exhausted from the travel, but continued to pull himself through the airport, knowing he would be able to rest as soon as he was safe at home.

As he trudged outside, his suitcases hovering above the ground, threatening to drag behind him, he looked around at the orange tinted car park and spotted his parents waiting by the car. At the sight of him, his mother came running over to him first, pulling him into a tight embrace, as if Yami would disappear out of her sight if she did not. Yami, grateful for the second pair of arms to hold him up, hugged his mother back tightly, and let his weight rest against hers for a few moments.

As his mother tried her best to compose herself, Yami's father caught up with them, giving his son an overly affectionate hug as well. Once his parents were content with grasping him tightly, they let go of Yami, and offered to take his suitcases while returning to the car. Yami was grateful to have the backseat all to himself, allowing himself to sink into the softer seats, and let his body adjust to the exhaustion that he had gained from his flight. His parents tried to make conversation to him as they drove him back to the house, encouraging him to gorge out on the details of America, but Yami continually promised them that he would tell them everything back at the house.

Once he was at home, Yami was cornered by his mother to look over the pictures of their new house, hoping to impress him after his adventures in America.

His mother held up another picture to Yami, this time overlooking of the kitchen; it was a little smaller than the kitchen they had, but it was cosy and warm looking, appealing to anyone.

"And this is the kitchen" His mother said as she waved the photo in front of her son "I was thinking of maybe redecorating when we have the time; what do you think?"

"Mm. Looks good" Yami replied, resting his weary head in his hand.

His mother gave a soft gaze to her son, seeing the heavy look to his eyes, and that sleep was the only thing on his mind. She gave a sound of sympathy, and weaved her hand through his hair, gently tugging him to rest on her shoulder.

"You're tired, aren't you Yami?" She asked, kneading his head lightly to comfort him.

"Yeah. A lot" Yami admitted, giving a heavy sigh as a weak form of a yawn.

His mother glanced to the clock quickly, then back to Yami "Well, why don't you go to bed early? We have to sort things through tomorrow for moving, okay?"

"You sure you won't miss me?" Yami mocked teasingly as he raised himself.

"I have years to spend with you Yami. I'm sure I'll be fine".

Yami gave a chuckle, but stood up, and said his goodnights to his parents before heading up to his bedroom.

Entering his room again, Yami stopped for a couple of moments, looking around his old bedroom once again. Aside from his suitcases that had been placed earlier, and a small clean up by his mother, everything was how he left it. The nostalgia hit him like a sweet scent, and after taking it in for a few moments, wobbled over to his bed, and collapsed on it, grateful that his bed still retained the softness he liked.

The next morning, after Yami had gained a decent amount of sleep, he and his family began to tackle on organising furniture to take to the new house. Yami had been given the easy task of sorting through his room; deciding what he wanted or needed to keep and what could be thrown away, having outlived its use. He had no issue with doing the task, and kept his bedroom door open if he was ever needed by his parents elsewhere.

Yami was sat on the floor in the middle of his bedroom, odd pieces of junk and trinkets scattered around him, as well as the boxes his mother had so kindly used to stash any large items he had. Once he had sorted through one box, he pushed it aside, and tugged another closer to begin scouring through that one. However, before he could pull out the belongings packed inside, he noticed a white envelope jutting out.

Curious about it, Yami managed to slide it out without tearing, and turned it over so he could read the front. However, it only had his name written on it, with no return address on sight.

Yami looked over it one last time, and when hearing his mother approach, leaned slightly to look out the door.

"Hey mum!" Yami called out, and waited until she stood by his door. He brandished the envelope at her "Where'd this come from?"

"That? Hm" His mother paused for a moment, finger hooked on her chin as she thought "Well…I think we found it in the car. Ah, yes! It was a week after you left for America. Was it important? There was no address on it, so we thought it wasn't important to send it to you".

"After I left?" Yami consulted his memories, trying to recall if he ever wanted to bring a letter with him to America. It took only a matter of moments to recall Yugi meeting him that early morning, and passing him the letter, and about how guilty he felt for losing it almost immediately afterwards. He struck his forehead with his palm "Damnit!"

"Yami?"

"It's fine mum, don't worry" Yami gave her a smile, and waved the letter again "Thanks for looking after it though!"

"Anytime Yami" And with that, left Yami to carry on sorting.

Once his mother had moved on, Yami turned back round to the letter, and began opening it "I'm kind of curious to know what Yugi wrote" He muttered to himself as he pulled out the note.

He put the envelope aside, and unfolded the message, and began reading it. Sure enough, he recognised Yugi's handwriting at the start of his name. Guilt was starting to fester inside him already as he read Yugi's words of dismay; he wished he could have called Yugi, wondering if Yugi had intended for Yami to keep in touch by letters, only to feel betrayed when there was no response from his only friend. There were no words Yami could conjure up to describe what a terrible friend he had been.

But, as he reached further into the letter, his guilt slowly subsided for a worse feeling. Shock initially started, which was followed by confusion and doubt, before finally boiling down to a self-hate for ever letting the letter escape his possession.

As he rounded off the last of the letter quickly, skimming over lines in case they stabbed him several more times in the chest, he swallowed thickly as he began to fall into a panic. He wanted to contact Yugi, but after reading the letter, would Yugi even want to talk to him? Yugi undoubtedly hated him now; there was no way he could not. Even if Yugi would be willing to talk to him, how would Yami begin to address the situation? What would he say as a reply?

"Yami?"

Yami gave a small jump and turned back to see his mother, now carrying a rather heavy box in her arms. She noticed his startled state, and gave a weak smile "Is…everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it is" Yami folded the letter up, stuffing it back into the box as hard as he could "It was just, you know, kid stuff. Guess I forgot about it".

"Okay. Try not to get distracted too much, okay dear?" And with her advice given, she carried the box away downstairs.

Yami waited until his mother had left before giving a sigh of ease, running a hand through his hair, and eyeing the crumbled note poking out of the box. He felt his stomach swirl uncomfortably, making him groan and curl up in loathe.

He was unsure how he never noticed that Yugi, who had been his friend for countless years, had fallen deeply in love with him.

Once everything had been organised, boxed, and labelled, the family was ready to move to the new house. With one last check around the old house, they stored the boxes into the moving van, and left the house for the last time.

Yami sat in the back of the car again while his father led the moving van further into town. Nothing was said between his parents, which made it a perfect time to dwell on his thoughts, and plunge himself further into guilt. He repeated the words Yugi had written in the letter over in his mind, hoping that it would somehow give him a clue on what to do next, and how to tackle the situation. Yet the only thing he could produce was that Yugi was unconditionally in love with him, which brought him back to the start of his problem, and give birth to more infectious guilt.

Yami leaned in, resting his arms on the two front seats, and letting his head poke out from in between the car chairs "Hey mum, do you know what happened to Yugi after I left?"

"Yugi?" She repeated, giving a hum in thought. She dwelled on the question for a while, her eyes going off in the distance as she thought, before shaking her head "Actually, I don't. He didn't stay in contact with us that much; I suppose he's got his own life now".

"He's in the country" His father spoke up, breaking into their conversation.

Yami turned to his father "The country? How come?"

"From what I've heard, his grandfather was sick, so he's gone to look after him until he gets better. Not sure what it is exactly" His father then glanced at his wife, who gave a suspicious gaze to him "I know more than you do, perhaps you should keep up with things yourself".

His mother gave a dissatisfied noise, but turned back to Yami "Why did you want to know?"

"Well…we haven't really talked" Yami mumbled an excuse, sinking back into his own seat "I thought it'd be good to catch up. Let him know I'm back and all".

"I think that's a great idea. You can go see him when you're settled in to the new house, okay?" She then glared at her husband "Maybe you're father knows his address too".

"Don't be ridiculous" He grumbled.

Once they reached the new home, and helped the movers carry in the furniture they took, they began to unpack everything and settle in their house. And once he was sure his parents were able to take care of everything without his assistance, Yami headed to the train station, and set out into the country to find Yugi.

The train was strangely quiet for Yami. A few people were already riding on the train, but by the time the train had stopped at several other stations, they departed, leaving the train to Yami's convenience. He did not mind the peace though, as it gave him some more time to reflect on his thoughts once more.

The train soon came to a stop at the station Yami needed. It was small and empty, much like how Yami imagined a countryside station to be like. He stepped off the train, and looked around at the almost foreign landscape.

There were trees and fields that stretched for miles, with the sounds of bird's songs drifting over the hills, breaking the silence that seemed so welcomed in the countryside. Outside of the station, a small dirt path branched off from the station, and led down to the houses scattered around the area. It felt like another world to Yami, having been used to the bustle and cramp spaces of the city.

The vastness of the country made Yami wonder how he could find Yugi in such a place; though smaller and less busy than the city, it was still a daunting task to find Yugi nonetheless.

When the train left, Yami walked into the small waiting area of the train station, seeing that it was as empty as the train, bar the ticket seller. A few seats were lined around the corner, huddled around a heater that would have been in use during the winter. A board hung up by the door held various flyers and posters, the timetable for the trains stuck out the most, but other colourful attractions were hidden underneath it.

Giving another glance over the station, Yami turned to the ticket seller, who gave a genuine smile to see his presence.

"Um, excuse me, do you happen to know if there's a family by the name of Mutou around?" Yami asked.

"Mutou?" The man repeated, and gave a hum "You mean Solomon Mutou?"

Yami shrugged "I guess so".

"Well, Mr. Mutou has a house down the road" His finger pressed on his counter, and begun to run a line along the wood, mimicking the road that led off from the station "Let's see, if I remember…" He trailed off as he muttered to himself, his finger now branching off into several paths "Ah, that's right. If you keep going down the path, he's the fifth house down the road I think. Large, old house. You can't miss it; it has a giant oak in front of it, pretty recognisable".

"Ah, thank you very much" Yami gave a bow to show his gratitude, and left the station with his new directions, and set off for Yugi's home.

Walking down the path, Yami could not help but notice the absence of other people, even in such a small and rural place. He could see people working in what looked like fields, but they were far off, and were more or less moving specks against the picturesque land. It was a little unnerving for Yami; watching too many American horror films made him more paranoid about the little things in life.

Once he started passing houses, and noticing that people did exist in the small town, he counted down the spaced houses and kept an eye out for tree. As he had been told, the fifth house down the road had a large oak tree at the start of its path, which led to an old house a few feet away from it. He hoped, as he walked up to the front door, that it was the house Yugi was staying in.

As Yami approached the house—taken back by the large manor like appearance it had—he looked around briefly, noticing the sliding doors were open, so hoped to see someone from the outside. But the house was just as empty and quiet as the outside was. He opened the front door, and stepped into the foyer, expecting someone to have heard him enter at the least.

"Hello?" Yami called out, putting his feet to the edge of the step, and leaning in as much as he could "Anyone home?"

"Coming!" A chirpy voice responded, soon chased by the sound of hurried steps. It soon grew closer, until it came round the corner, and in view of Yami "Sorry-!"

Yami stared up at Yugi, who was as astounded to see his old friend as much as Yami was. Aside from the small growth of height, little had changed in Yugi's appearance; he still retained his childlike and innocent features, wide eyes that just seemed so eager to be excited, even down to his taste in clothes, loose with cute designs on them. Looking at Yugi, it seemed that two years had hardly passed.

"Y-Yami…?" Yugi's frail and quivering voice stuttered out.

At the sight of his friend again, Yami forgot about the worries and apprehension of his visit, flooded with the good memories Yugi had left him with beforehand, and pulled a large grin at his friend "Hey Yugi. I'm back for good now!"

That seemed to be all Yugi wanted to hear. Weak tears, which hung in the corner of his eyes, began to dribble down Yugi's cheeks. After biting back his lip, Yugi lunged himself at Yami, giving the male an excruciating hug, strong enough to force Yami to the floor. With Yugi crying into his shoulder, and blubbering incoherent but ecstatic words of delight, Yami could only hold him back until Yugi could compose himself.

Once Yugi had cheered up, and apologised for the rough hug, he invited Yami into the home and made him tea. Yami sat opposite Yugi, finding it hard to fight off the grin on his face, just as Yugi was.

"Sorry, I was just so happy to see you again" Yugi apologised, yet again "To be honest, a part of me was expecting not to see you again".

"What? You thought I'd ditch my best friend?" Yami gave a chuckle and shook his head "No way, I'd have to be dead or something to ever think that!"

Yugi gave his own laugh at the remark, though was quieter and more submissive than Yami's "Yeah it…it was a stupid thought I suppose. Still, I'm glad to see you again".

"Likewise" Yami took a moment to drink some more of his tea, before speaking up "Hey, I heard your grandfather was ill, how's he doing?"

"Ah, he's doing fine" Yugi reassured with a smile "He'll get better in no time. It's just, my grandfather is very stubborn, and tries to do things instead of resting. So, I'm here in order to keep an eye on him, at least until he gets better".

"I see".

"So, what's America like? You've got to tell me all about it!"

"You're as bad as my mum!" Yami joked "She wouldn't leave me alone until I told her about every detail!"

"Sorry, sorry, but I want to know everything; we have a lot of catching up to do you know?"

Yami gave a soft smile, and rested his head in his hand "Yeah, I suppose you're right". And with that, he began to indulge on Yugi's wish, spilling all that he could about his trip to America.

Yami stayed with Yugi for most of the day, both losing themselves in stories and gossip, and slowly threaded back the gap that had formed from the two years of absence. But, despite the enjoyment they had conversing again, the evening came in fast, reminding Yami that he had to leave before the last train did.

Yugi followed Yami to the door, keeping silent as he did so, and waited for Yami to slip back into his shoes before giving his farewells.

Once he had put his shoes on, Yami turned back to Yugi "Well, I'll be off now" Yami reached out to open the door, but paused momentarily, his mind producing the letter vividly in his mind again "Ah…I…forgot".

"Hm? Forgot what?" Yugi inquired.

"The reason…I came to find you".

Yugi tilted his head slightly "You had another reason to see me?"

"Yeah, um" Yami turned to Yugi, already pulling the pleading expression, and hoping that Yugi could tell from his pained look what it was about. Yugi only returned the look with his own puzzled gaze, so Yami had to press on "My parents moved you see and…and…do you remember when I left? You…wrote me that letter".

At the reminder of the letter, Yugi's cheeks bloomed to a light pink colour, and held back his breath "I lost it you see, in the car on the way to the airport. You said in the letter you wanted me to write back to you so…I'm sorry that I didn't, I should've done so anyway".

Yugi shook his head "I-It's fine. I-It was kind of selfish of me to ask for that much anyway".

Yami gave a hum as a reply, before bowing his head "But you…you wanted me to return your feelings…you must hate me for that".

Yugi's face turned to a darker red, embarrassment filling his small body, despite knowing that Yami would have read the letter sooner or later "I-I'm sorry. Wh-When you left I thought I…I thought it would have been the end of the world for me. I-I didn't know if you would come back at all, so I just…I figured it was the best way to tell you but—well, it's stupid, and I regret it, so don't worry about it".

"No, don't say that" Yami tried to reassure, shaking his hand to emphasis it "Don't feel bad about it at all".

"Ah, no Yami, you don't understand".

"Sure I do" Yami gave a hum, resting his head to the side slightly with a faint smile "Well, not completely, but it's alright all the same. In America, they're pretty open about that sort of thing, so I'm used to that now. So, all I ask is that you give me a little more time. Time to think about things; time to decide on what to do. I just, I didn't want you to think I hated you or something. You'll always be my friend at least, if that's some consolation".

"Yami…" Yugi gave a deep sigh "I have a boyfriend".

* * *

You know what, I'm gonna do it. Nope, can't stop me, I'm gonna do it.

Anime can have OVAs, why can't writing?! (Probably because OVA stands for "original video animation"), well I'm gonna do them and this is the start of it! This will be my writing OVA! So stay tuned for the next part, which I will get to whenever I get to it!

On a side note: this would probably constitute to being a short story, but, I have my own requirements for short stories. Short stories are usually five chapters long, or at the very least, are fewer than twenty thousand words. Examples of that is "For Love" and "Bet". So, I don't really consider this a short story, but it's not one whole document, so it's not a one-shot either. So, that's why Imma call it an OVA. OWA. Whatever. Yeah. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooooooooooooooo

You wanna read the last part?

* * *

I Love You Part 2~

Yami stared at Yugi, dumbly and speechless, while Yugi managed to conquer his flushed appearance to retain a normal look.

"I thought…that maybe you wouldn't return my feelings" Yugi explained quietly, hands clasped tightly in front of him "And…the more I thought about it, the more it numbed down and, eventually, disappeared. I always regretted writing that letter, I just…I rushed into something without thinking about it, I'm sorry".

"N-No, it's fine" Yami replied. His hand reached up to rub the back of his neck, guilt and awkwardness bubbling up inside him "S-So, you have a boyfriend now?"

"Yeah" Yugi gave a cheerful smile "He works at the nature reserve down the road, he's really nice and kind to me".

"Ah…I'm sure he is" Yami drew in a deep breath, and managed to return Yugi's smile with his own proud smile "Well, you're pretty lucky then!"

Yugi gave a chuckle and nodded "Yeah, I feel like it. Hey, will you come back again Yami?"

"Huh?"

"There's still a lot of things we need to do to make up for time, besides, it'd be fun to hang out with you again, so, how about it?"

"Ah, yeah sure" Yami opened the door and stepped out, turning back to Yugi "How about Tuesday? You free then?"

"Yeah, we can go out somewhere if you like" Yugi suggested.

"I'd like that. Well, I better go catch my train" Yami gave Yugi a small wave "See you on Tuesday Yugi".

Yugi responded with his own wave "Bye Yami".

Yami shut the door behind himself, and after leaving Yugi's house, made his way back to the train station. It took a few minutes for the last train to reach the station, but once it did, Yami was granted a solitude ride back home once again.

The ghost train was dark as it traversed through the countryside, rocking slightly when it hit a bump, but carried on silently through the night. Yami sat in the middle of the row of seats, watching the faint shadows of the hanging straps sway back and forth, as he consulted his thoughts.

_So…Yugi has a boyfriend._ Yami thought _Well, I'm happy for Yugi. I'm sure he's a nice guy. But…_ Yami's eyes softened and his hands scrunched up tight on his lap, a gold light flooding the train as it entered the city_ Why do I feel so…irritated?_

Upon reaching home, his mother had cooked dinner, and served it up for Yami's arrival. Sitting around the table with his parents once again felt nostalgic, having missed their company and overall presence, but with his thoughts wandering back to Yugi, Yami was distracted and ceased to make any conversation with them as they ate.

"So, how's Yugi doing?" His mother finally asked.

Yami turned his gaze to her, and pulled a small smile "Yeah, he's doing fine. We're going to hang out on Tuesday".

"That's good" His mother gave a happy hum "He's a good boy. He deserves a good wife".

"Playing matchmaker again are you?" His father queried cynically.

His mother frowned "Not at all! All I'm saying is that a boy like him rarely comes around these days. With the modern era coming around, kids are becoming lazy, uncouth, and they forget about their elders. A boy like him is like finding a gem among a bag of coal!"

"You're exaggerating again".

Letting his parents banter across the table, Yami sat quietly by himself, toying his food while his mind became absorbed in his thoughts once more. For the rest of the evening, and well into the night, all Yami could think about was Yugi and his newly acquired boyfriend. He could not distinguish what the problem was; though he was happy that his friend had found someone, the thought that Yugi could be happy with someone else annoyed him, but unable to conclude a viable reason as to why, it only irked him further.

Once Tuesday came about, Yami boarded the train, and headed to the countryside once again. He had thought about ditching the idea, unsure of how he would deal with more time spent with Yugi, but decided against it. Whatever the problem was, it was not Yugi's fault, so he should not treat him like he was the source of his woes.

When the train reached the station, Yami set off for the Mutou household once again, still somewhat baffled and amazed by the peace and serenity of the countryside. Reaching the familiar house, Yami opened up the front door to let him in, and listened carefully to the house. Quiet, just like his first visit to the house.

"Hello?" Yami called out "Is anyone here?"

"Coming!" A voice replied, but distinctly not Yugi's; it was older, and sounded hoarse, strained.

Several moments later, an elderly man shuffled to the foyer, resting on his knees before addressing Yami; Yugi's grandfather, Yami thought "Sorry to keep you waiting".

"It's…fine" Yami replied unsurely, looking behind to see if there was any sign of Yugi "Uh…I promised Yugi we'd hang out, is he here?"

"Mm, Yugi went out about an hour ago" His grandfather replied "He's gone to see his friend at the nature reserve".

_Nature reserve?_ Yami thought.

_"He works at the nature reserve down the road"._

_Ah, so he's gone to see him I suppose._ Yami managed to give a smile to the elderly man "Well, I'll go meet him there then. I'm sorry to bother you".

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help" Was his response, bowing a little to show courtesy.

After parting from Yugi's grandfather, Yami headed down the roads again, searching out the previously mentioned nature reserve. With another long and peaceful walk ahead of him, Yami tried to scrounge up the remaining decency that he had, and plan out how he was going to introduce himself to Yugi's boyfriend, if the occasion ever came up.

He soon spotted the nature reserve the further he walked away from the village; a small, isolated, modern building sitting in its own territory, away from the centre of the village. A few cars were parked near the entrance, but much like the rest of the area, it was silent, at least on the outside it was.

As Yami walked through the entrance of the building, he was greeted with the first noise the sleepy town had to produce. People working were what he was mostly greeted with; people talking to others or on the phone. The rest of the entrance was filled with information about the centre in general; the people who worked there, what they did, etcetera. But Yami was less interested in what they had to offer him, and obsessed over Yugi, who was talking with another man.

He seemed to be of similar age to Yugi, a neat appearance, and a charming smile. From what Yami could see, he was the definition of a "perfect boyfriend". It became no surprise as to why Yugi would date him.

Yami watched them for a few moments, observing their conversation as they talked and laughed, oblivious to Yami at the entrance. They seemed happy within each other's presence, blissfully unaware of the world around them. The sight only riled Yami up further.

Then Yugi's boyfriend reached out to him, hand weaved through his hair, ruffling it like Yugi's hair was a child's toy. Though Yugi smiled and laughed more due to the action, he did his best to swat away the man's hand, and resume a normal conversation with him. The scene was a perfect mirror.

How many times had Yami done the same thing to Yugi? Bury his hand within Yugi's locks, tease him about one thing or another, and become amused by Yugi's flushed and embarrassed look. It seemed like such a pointless thing at the time, just two students messing around, but it was their pointless thing to do. It was his pointless thing to do. And no one else should try to mimic it.

But it seemed that Yugi had found the person who could recreate that, down to almost the tiniest of details. The way they talked, the distance they stood apart from each other, the laughs, the smiles; the more Yami watched them, the more he could spot the similarities between him and this man. And because of that, it spurred hatred inside of him.

Fearing that something would happen if he stayed any longer, Yami turned to walk out again, leaving Yugi to enjoy his time with his boyfriend.

Yami let his feet wander for him, taking him down the paths spread out across the countryside, vaguely attempting to find some kind of solitude. He soon ended up at the edge of a pond. The quiet and naturalistic appeal attracted Yami to stay by it, seating himself off of the path, and huddling into himself as he dived straight into his thoughts.

As he had expected, he was left alone with the silence. No one came by to bother him, and even the wildlife seemed amicable towards him, letting him suffer in peace.

Without realising it, the sunny forecast burned amber, seeping into the evening. Yami was unsure of how many hours he had wasted by sitting by the pond, yet he was reluctant to move, reluctant to respond to the world around him, reluctant to shift forwards.

As Yami watched an insect fly swiftly over the pond, causing ripples to follow it, he gave a sigh and rested his head on his knees.

_I'm acting…like a child_ Yami concluded, closing his eyes in thought _If I was any sort of friend, I'd be genuinely happy that Yugi has someone else, besides, wasn't it my initiate goal to try and deter Yugi's affections away from me? So, I should be grateful it's already been done, right?_

The sound of a dragonfly came by, the noise of its wings beating together loud due to the silence, filtering from side to side as it darted to each end of the pond.

_Dating Yugi…I wouldn't really hate it…_Yami thought to himself _But…I suppose I wouldn't really like it either. That…sounds wrong. I wouldn't necessarily hate it I think, but, it isn't something I'd desire for either. If I were to date Yugi it'd be…content I think. There wouldn't be anything particularly special about it. Yeah. That's how it'd be._

With another sigh, Yami wrapped his arms around his head, and pressed his forehead against the top of his knees. _Why am I even thinking about this? I'm just going to get myself depressed further. I should start acting like an adult; Yugi's dating someone else, that's all there is to it!_

As the dragonfly flew off, a shriek from a distant bird echoed like a ghostly wail from the forest, before silence befell once more. Yami gripped tighter to his clothes, unable to fight away his thoughts.

_But…that man, he's pretty similar to me. I don't think Yugi's the type to toy with people's feelings; perhaps it's an attraction because we're so similar? A home ground sort of thing. But, even so, I'm better than that guy! Yugi didn't have to go and replace me like that! He should have said something sooner! There was this time, and that time, plenty of times! I know I'm not sharp, but I'm not insensitive either! Honestly! I'd be a better boyfriend then he is!_

After letting his thoughts bounce around the inside of his head, Yami felt his shoulders slump, and he slid further onto his knees. _That's…a conceited thought. Deciding that I'm better from what? School years of friendship? Knowing Yugi and being able to love him are two separate things. Besides, I haven't even kissed Yugi, so…_ Yami felt his eyes furrow, despite his insistency in keeping them closed_ I'm sure…he's kissed Yugi many times. Held him too. Maybe even…done that to him…Shit, I'm pissed again._

"Yami?"

The soft voice broke Yami out of his thoughts, lifting his head and looking to the path behind him. Yugi stood above him, looking down at Yami with puzzlement about his current sitting location.

"Yugi?"

"What are you doing down there?" Yugi asked "I thought you might have forgotten about today".

"Er…sorry" Yami apologised as he rose to his feet, climbing back up to the path, and standing in front of Yugi.

"It's fine, but…what were you doing down there?" Yugi queried, glancing a look to the pond before returning to Yami "Did you hurt yourself or…did you get lost? I've been waiting for you for hours".

As Yugi continued to talk, Yami left him to express his concern uninterrupted, as his thoughts came crawling back.

_I never realised, that Yugi being kind, is actual cruel_ Yami thought, eyes softening at Yugi's continuing relief of finding his friend _Why should you care about me? You have him now. You can go be with him instead of looking for me, go have a wonderful time with your boyfriend…and not…me…_

When Yami gave a sigh, Yugi fell silent, and looked closely at Yami "Yami? Are you…sure you're okay? You've been sitting out here for a while now, right? Are you cold or something?"

_If I'm not allowed to have Yugi now then…I won't be…seducing him per se, I'll just be…seeing what I've been missing. Yugi won't be branded as a…cheater. He won't_.

"Yami-?"

Yami grabbed Yugi's arms, tugging Yugi closer to his own body, before forcibly pressing his lips against Yugi's. As he expected, Yugi stiffened within his grasp, surprised and shocked by Yami's action. And yet, he did not resist at all. That was something Yami was not expecting, and he wanted to open his eyes to make sure Yugi was not frozen with fear or drenched in tears, but he persisted with the kiss instead.

Once he was satisfied with the length of the kiss, Yami moved away, and looked down at Yugi. Yugi's face was flushed to red, staring speechlessly and embarrassed at Yami, before he let his eyes fall downcast to avoid eye contact. It seemed only natural that Yugi was unresponsive, unsure of how to react to his friend stealing a kiss, opting to keep silent rather than making a commotion.

It seemed like the only response Yugi could have given, so Yami did not pursue to make him react.

The two walked in silence, Yugi lingered behind Yami, but still remained close enough for them to be considered a group. Judging by the rich colour of the sky—which had started to seep to the black of night as they walked—they felt that the last train would be leaving soon, so Yami had no choice but to make it back in time. It would have been simple, in his mind; after ruining their friendship, he'd silently ride the train in disgust and shame, but able to leave Yugi behind to forget about the ordeal and carry on with his life.

But Yugi insisted on walking Yami back to the train station, for whatever reason he had, and would not be swayed otherwise. It made for an awkward walk together back to the train station.

By the time they did reach the train station, the small building had been nearly encased with the dark blanket of the night, only its silhouette was distinct from the rest of the area. Yami picked up his speed to a jog as he hurried over to it, hoping that by putting some distance between him and Yugi, Yugi would return home with the safe thought that Yami was riding the train home.

However, as Yami got closer to the train station, he realised the door, which was usually open, was firmly shut. A sense of dread came over him as he peered through the window, hoping that it was some fluke, but the station was as deadly quiet as it was on the outside.

As soon as Yugi caught up, giving Yami a brief glance, he mumbled out "Seems like the last train has gone".

"Shit" Yami cursed, moving himself away from the window "Just…great".

Yugi stared down at the ground for a few moments, letting Yami mutter out several more curses to ease his tension "You could…stay at mine for tonight…if you want" Yugi offered.

Though spending more time with Yugi would no doubt create unease for both of them, there was nowhere else to go, so declining was not an option.

"Sure…thanks".

With little else to do, Yugi began walking, encouraging Yami to follow him. Though, this time, it was Yami tailing behind Yugi, already cringing at the many ideas of what would happen that night.

As they arrived home, the two were greeted by Yugi's grandfather, who was surprised by Yami's appearance. But once Yugi had taken off his shoes, and helped his grandfather to his feet, he explained the situation to the elder.

"Yami's last train left, so I offered him to stay with us tonight, since he has nowhere to go".

"Ah, I see" As Yugi walked off, his grandfather gave Yami a bow "You're most welcome here. I hope you find us gracious during your stay".

"Uh…yeah" Yami rubbed the back of his head in an awkward manner "Is it…alright if I use your phone? I need to tell my parents I won't be back".

"Of course" With another bow, Yugi's grandfather began to shuffle off into the house, leading Yami to their phone.

Yami made the call to his house, receiving a rather irritated response from his mother, but his message to be expected the next day was heard. Parting with his parents on a farewell, Yami hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Here" Yami turned to his side, seeing Yugi standing next to him, a pair of folded pyjamas resting in his hands "I'm a little smaller than you but…they should fit".

"Ah thanks" Yami said as he took the clothes off of Yugi.

"Mm" Was Yugi's response, silently standing with his gaze to the floor. The tense, uneasy, and awkward atmosphere returned in an instant. Unable to converse with Yami, Yugi turned to walk away as eerily quiet as he did when he arrived, leaving Yami standing in the corridor with the loaned pyjamas in his hands. Yami felt that that night would be his hardest and most daunting challenge yet.

For the rest of the evening, Yami did his best to be well behaved. He kept quiet and reserved, only speaking when he was talked to—mainly by Yugi's grandfather—and tried to stay away from Yugi most of the evening, worried that his mere presence could cause disturbance for Yugi. The evening had become unnaturally dead due to it, but if it meant that he could avoid conflict, it was what he felt was best.

When the night came along, Yami helped with putting up the sliding partitions, and hid in his own secluded section. Dressed in the pyjamas Yugi had given him, which were a little tight around the joints, Yami had opened the sliding door out to the garden, and let the silver moonlight seep into his room. The noises of the nocturnal wildlife danced around the garden; chirping, ringing, singing in unison to create a harmonic sound. It was peaceful, despite the chorus, letting Yami close his eyes and rest his head back as he delved with his thoughts. Though his thoughts quickly turned sour, no matter how hard he tried to sweeten them up.

"Can't sleep?"

Yami lifted his head back up and turned behind him, seeing Yugi enter his room, and slowly approach.

"I'm…not used to this kind of quietness" Yami admitted as Yugi knelt by his side "I never noticed how loud the city can be".

"Hm" Was Yugi's response.

When the uncomfortable atmosphere wafted back in, Yami turned his gaze back to the garden, unable to look at Yugi for much longer. He knew that the reason for the antisocial climate was him, and that expecting anything more was greedy, but he knew that he could at least apologise. Though not readily expecting any sort of forgiveness, he felt it would clear his conscious, and provide Yugi some sort of relief to return to his normal, happy self.

"I…I'm sorry Yugi…" Yami meekly apologised.

Yugi said nothing at first, but let his body sink in on itself, creating a slouched and lazy look to his body "You were gone…a long time…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I missed you…"

Yami felt his eyes softened as he glanced to Yugi, trying to locate his hands, which were rested upon his lap. Slowly, he edged his own hand closer, gently grasping Yugi's hand. At the touch, Yami felt Yugi's body tighten, but eventually return the grasp with his own.

"I missed you too" Yami replied.

With a silence going between them, Yami held tighter to Yugi's hand, to which they linked their fingers together. At the intimate hold, Yami gently shuffled closer to Yugi, leaning into him until their lips met in a kiss. Though unlike the previous kiss, Yugi welcomed it warmly, returning the action with his own. Encouraged by Yugi himself, Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist, tugging him closer to his own body. Yugi submitted by wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, both tumbling over, and hitting the floor as they wrapped themselves tightly within each other's hold.

When Yami woke up the next morning, he was not surprised that Yugi was in his arms, pleasantly asleep next to Yami's warmth. He did his best to not disturb Yugi, but seeing his unguarded face, let his fingers caress over Yugi's cheek.

The touch made Yugi frown in his sleep, but eventually woke up, staring at Yami by him. The two said nothing at first, Yami's hand comfortably resting upon Yugi's cheek, just staring into each other's eyes. However, when Yugi recovered from his sleep, he sat up in the bed, clenching the sheets to his chest.

"Are you alright Yugi-?"

"You should get ready" Yugi interrupted, reaching out for his clothes to put on "The train will be arriving soon. You don't want to miss it again, do you?"

Yami watched as Yugi redressed himself, and after a few moments of waiting, sat himself up as well, grabbing his clothes in the process.

"Yeah. Suppose so" Yami muttered. _There's a certain limit a man can reach without bringing heavy consequences. And…I think I just overstepped that._

After Yugi had dressed again, he hasty left Yami's room, leaving him alone to prepare his departure. Yami made no effort to talk to Yugi, figuring that there was little he could do to sway Yugi's mind, and that this was his comeuppance; losing the friendship he held dear.

Though he was offered a breakfast before he left, Yami did not want to annoy Yugi further by his presence, so declined politely and left as soon as he could. He gave his farewells and thanks to the grandfather, and to Yugi—though did not respond with his usual peppy—and left the house, leaving behind his only friend.

As Yami walked down the path to the train station, his thoughts running to the depths of self-disgust and misery, keeping his head down low so he did not make eye contact with anyone. But for the most part, the early morning walk was quiet.

After walking for a while, Yami heard feet approaching him, so forced his gaze lower so he would not have to plaster on a fake smile. But once the man had passed Yami, he stopped walking, and looked back at the other man. He watched him walk away before fully turning to him.

"Hey!" At the sound of Yami's voice, the man turned back, perplexed "Have we…met before?"

The man tilted his head, a frown of thought coming to him "No I…don't think so. Do I look like someone?"

Yami gave a hum, thinking to himself for a couple of moments, before his memory struck back. The similar age, the neat appearance, the charming smile, the general aura of a "perfect boyfriend", he had been the man Yami had seen the previous day. Yugi's new boyfriend.

"Uh…are you, by any chance, dating a guy called Yugi Mutou?" Yami asked.

The man gave another frown, suspicious about Yami's intentions, before his expression loosened up "Oh…Yugi said that an old friend returned. Er…I forgot what he said your name was".

"Yami" Yami introduced, taking a slight step as the man approached him, putting them at a friendly distance.

"Yami, yes, that was it" He gave a soft chuckle at his ignorance "Yeah, Yugi wanted to introduce us. I was just heading to his place, want to tag along?"

"Can't" Yami answered quickly "I…uh…missed my train yesterday so, I should head back home. You know, change clothes and stuff".

"Right" The man gave a sigh, pocketing his hands "Then another time. With the way Yugi talked about you, you seem like an interesting person so…"

"Yugi…talked about me?" Yami queried, surprised and baffled by the news.

"Sure. All the time. With the way he talked about you, I was convinced you two had been an item before you left" The man gave another sigh, though more longwinded as if digging through old memories "He truly missed you…and I suppose I couldn't do a good enough job to cheer him up. Well! Once you got back, he's been happier than ever, so that's good I suppose".

"Yeah…suppose so…"

Once a delay of silence had been played out between them, the man took a couple of steps back "Well, I best be off, and I wouldn't want you to miss your train again. Let's talk another time".

"Yeah. Let's" Yami responded, less eagerly than the other. But once the man started walking again, Yami followed suit, and the two split ways.

Continuing on his path, Yami came to the train station, but was unable to enter due to it still being closed. So he sat by the door, and opted to wait for it to open in time. Eventually, the ticket seller came strolling up the path, giving a rather perplexed look to see Yami curled up in himself.

He approached carefully, leaning down "You alright boy?" He asked.

"Waiting for the train" Yami responded quietly.

"Ah, I'm sorry I kept you waiting then" With a cheerful smile, the man unlocked the train station, and let Yami inside "It'll be a little while though. So please, make yourself comfortable".

Yami looked over to the designated seating areas, and took up one of the chairs, waiting for the train to arrive. Sitting by himself, quietly and without distraction from the ticket seller, Yami let his thoughts override him once again. But though they were as dark as his and Yugi's moods were, they were starting to glimmer with determination, a small hint of rationalisation and confidence.

He could not help but wonder, after his brash kiss, why Yugi was so persistent to stick to Yami the rest of the day. Walking him to the train station, offering him a place to stay at his home, spending the night with him, if he had truly hated Yami, then there was little logic for him to constantly be near his friend. And then he remembered their conversation the previous night. Though brief, and somewhat inconsistent, it only served to prove more questions. What did Yugi expect to gain by reiterating his loneliness? Repeating over and over that he missed Yami when he was away; some sort of guilty conscious he wanted to clear?

Though, he could not deny that he had missed Yugi too while he was away.

After a few moments of thought, Yami stood up from the chair, catching the ticket seller's attention "Um…when is the next train?" Yami asked.

"Oh, a couple of hours" The man responded.

"Thanks" Yami then turned to walk out.

"Wait, aren't you catching this train?"

Yami looked back at him, shaking his head "No, I just remembered something I have to do".

And with that, Yami left, running back down the path towards Yugi's home. Though he was certain he would not be welcomed, he at least wanted Yugi to hear him out, as fruitless and as painful as it may be.

His run took him back to Yugi's house quickly, sprinting up to the front door, and opening the door with a slam. He was sure that the noise had alerted everyone to his presence, so he quickly took off his shoes, and began walking in uninvited.

"Hello!" Yami said to announce his arrival.

When he heard voices coming from the living room, so approached the door, and slid it open. To his surprise, Yugi was standing on the other side of the door, seemingly about to investigate the commotion, but ended up startled when Yami stood in front of him. His boyfriend was sat at the table, across from Yugi's grandfather, both equally bemused by Yami's presence.

Yami did not dither though, after catching his breath from the running, he turned to Yugi, a determined expression on his face.

"Yugi, I forgot to tell you something" Yami said, ignoring the anticipating looks from the other two people in the room "I love you. I didn't want us to part on a misunderstanding. If you still hate me, then that's fine, but I just wanted you to understand is all. So…I'll be going now".

Leaving Yugi flushed and speechless, Yami turned to let himself out, hearing Yugi's boyfriend demand what it was about. Though Yami did not quite hear if Yugi responded to his questions, he figured that the talk he was promised would not happen, nor would he allowed to be seen in the area.

As Yami stepped back into his shoes, he let himself out and began the walk back to the station, glad that Yugi had given him the chance to speak, even if it had been an awkward scene for him to deal with.

Yami stopped when he heard the front door open, turning back around, seeing Yugi standing outside the front door. He gave an expression like he was going to cry, overwhelmed with many emotions, and his body trembled to keep them all contained.

"I love you too!" Yugi proclaimed.

Though stunned by the confession, Yami managed to give a small smile, as Yugi ran barefooted to Yami and wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's neck. He began to sob into Yami's shoulder, wetting it in the process, while Yami hesitantly held him.

"Don't leave me again!" Yugi wailed, clinging tightly to Yami as he did.

It took several minutes for Yugi to calm down, sniffling and weeping into Yami's body, grateful for the cradling he gave. But once he had dried his tears, both he and Yami entered the home again, deciding to settle the turmoil that was waiting for them.

Though guilty, Yugi first broke up with his boyfriend, apologising constantly throughout his sentences. The man was unsurprisingly upset, confused and angry by the suddenness of it all, but left without causing too much of a commotion. Next was Yugi's grandfather, who was infuriated by the whole ordeal, and made the two sit across him while he scolded them harshly. He reprimanded them about their grief towards the other people they dragged down with them, the shame and dishonour they would bring due to their unthinking actions, he even went so far as to reproach Yugi for walking outside without his shoes on. He picked apart every small detail to yell about, and Yugi and Yami could do nothing about it, but sit and accept every harsh word he threw at them.

But despite the initial disappointing reaction they had been given, they were at least together. Even then, when Yugi's grandfather's rage went on, their hands managed to find each other underneath the table. Though there was a large gap to make up for, Yami felt that he could break through it in due time, so long as Yugi was happy to be by his side and love him along the way.

* * *

Oh man this took a dive to the hells of corny pretty fast, haha!

But, anyway, this wasn't to flaunt of my (not) amazing writing abilities per se, I just wanted to see what you people think of the idea of a two parter story.

See, here's how I'm thinking about it; whenever I finish one story and I move on to the next one, I make one of these OVA's (I gotta think of a name for these things. Something cute…maybe Japanese…) to put up as fodder so to say between the transition to the next story. That way, you get something potentially interesting to read, and it gives me a little more time to write out a couple of chapters for the new story to throw out when I want to publish it. That's how I think, so tell me if that's a good idea or not, 'cause I don't know what you people want. Do you want two parter stories? Is that something you desire now and then? I don't know! I just don't know!

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'll see you guys in another story. Take care yo.


End file.
